


Collection of Drabbles

by xCapsiclex



Category: Marvel
Genre: AU, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCapsiclex/pseuds/xCapsiclex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles based within the Marvel Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collection of Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janniebug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janniebug/gifts).



> This is a part of a dedication to one of the finest writing partners that I have ever had. This is for Janniebug.

It is Steve who initiates; not always but often…and this has never been an issue. But, being that he cannot sleep and it is three in the morning, he should likely be finding something more ‘Avengers related’ to do, like mapping plans for a mission—but, he feels more like getting lost in her. The ‘her’ in question was the stunning brunette, Janet Van Dyne, who is currently curled into a ball, not surprisingly. She shifts, but still out cold. If he were to sneak up on her, well, he could find himself the victim of a sting in a place he would rather not have to bandage up. Then she lets out a barely audible content sigh, and he wonders what she is dreaming about. This is not the first time he’s wondered, but he never dared to ask. No, tonight was different, he was sleepless and wanting, and he was willing to risk it, perhaps add to her happy dream state, as it were.

Diving under the covers, a slight sheen of sweat forms on his face, light perspiration from being under the blanket, warm on top of the body heat he naturally carries with him as an enhancement from the serum as well as being buried between her thighs. Eagerly, he places feather light kisses on the inside of her thigh, starting with the right, then moving to the left. He hears a moan, so he continues his upward exploration, grateful that Janet likes to sleep sans pajamas or anything else. Next, tiny fingers slip under into the short, blonde bangs of his that need to be tamed. Finding his way within, he feels her body react and he almost has to hold back grinning against her sex as he continues his ministrations within her, feeling her heel start to both dig in his back and encourage him forward and he spends the next hour getting lost in her, as he wanted, until they are both sleepy and now, she is curled against his broad, muscular chest lazily—not in a petite ball.


End file.
